Secret of the Blue Eyes
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: Kiara Walters is a drifter by nature, driven to travel by her bitter past.She enrolls in Domino Highschool, hoping to escape into a normal life.Then Seto Kaiba catches a glimpse of the seventeen year old. From that day forth, this blue eyed drifter's destiny is twined with a certain lonely billionaires. What happens when a lonely rich boy and poor girl collide? Read on and see!
1. Chapter 1 Meet Our Heroine

Secret of the Blue Eyes White Dragon

Chapter One

I brushed my metallic silver hair, scraping it into a messy ponytail and leaving the usual two bangs down the front, tying it with my favorite Sapphire Skulls ribbon. Tired blue eyes gazed back at me from the one heirloom I had saved, a golden gilt mirror, now rather grimy with the dirt of the alley I had slept in. I glanced over, spotting the Kame Game shop in the distance, the cheery old shop owner coming out to sweep the storefront. His grey hair bobbed in the wind, Solomon waving to passerby, making me want to smile. Solomon was so kind. . . He'd even offered me a place to crash once. He was the only one in Domino city that seemed to care what happened to me. Homeless, nameless-to-the-world me.

I shouldered my schoolbag and my backpack. _These bags pretty much held all of my worldly possessions,_ I reflected as I headed toward the familiar safety of Domino High School. I would be eighteen this year, and then it would be time I could stop hiding from my so called family. Finally. I smiled and waved at a vaguely familiar pointy headed blond boy, surrounded by a brown haired guy, a blond guy, a brunette girl and a white haired boy. Only the short blond boy waved back, the other four (as usual) not noticing me. I had no idea what it was, but people never noticed my presence unless I drew attention to myself. At Domino High school, that was a good thing if you were different and wanted to avoid the public eye (which meant bullying). I still was a little irked at how hard it made making friends. I smiled as I made my way over to the school, fully intending to spend my day there and be educated.

However, I never made it there.

A black haired boy, shorter than my 165 centimeters, came in front of me. He was scowling and blushing, as if confronting me both embarrassed and annoyed him. He let out a big sigh, and, black eyes having a stubborn glint to them that I immeidiately liked, he met my eyes. This was odd enough; most children couldn't see past my tendency to not be noticed. He looked young, but his eyes told he was old mentally for his age.

"What's your name?"

"Kiara Walters. Who are you?"

He sighed, black eyes clearly considering me an oddity, "Kaiba Mokuba. And my brother wants to hire you."

"Who is your brother, again?"

"Kaiba Seto. Head of KaibaCorp, creator of the technology responsible for Duel Monsters? Does that ring a bell?"

"Barely. What would your brother want with me, Kaiba-san?" I used the horrific a little mockingly, ticked that he was so mocking about my lack of knowledge about Duel Monsters. I mean, a homeless girl in Domino City didn't really have the time for watching Duel Monster battles.

"He wants to interview you. For a secretary job."

I blinked incredulously. What would a millionaire want with a homeless girl? Maybe it was my odd silver hair or blue eyes, but I had no idea what else he would want with me other than my body? And I was SO not playing the prostitute to his rich bastard. Or anything else kinky or crazy a bored billionaire could dream up. I snorted bitterly.

"No. I don't want to become Seto Kaiba's anything."

I tried to walk away from Mokuba. He irritably stepped in front of me, "Hey, at least go in for the interview. Seto's been having a hard time with his secretaries lately and the principal recommended you as the best student he knew at organizing and secretary stuff! Actually, all your teachers did too. The principal's willing to make an exception to the no after school jobs rule."

I couldn't believe my ears, "And Seto Kaiba is willing to kick up all this fuss for a girl like me?"

"Yes." Mokuba clapped his hands, and a sleek black limosine rolled up, blocking my escape route to the school. I sighed exasperatedly, folding my arms.

"At least go for the interview."

Alright, alright, I knew I needed the money. I had no skills to speak of, besides aforementioned organization skills, and was struggling to keep a C average in school. With my street life, I didn't get much sleep, and the sleep I did get was usually crappy at best. I ended up in fights all too often with gangs over my turf (again due to street life), making for missed days and missing days equaled trouble for my grades. Maybe one of the things about this job would be a place to sleep. Lightly rubbing one of my bruised elbows, I considered this for a heartbeat.

"….. Fine."

Reluctantly, I walked over the dusty road towards the limo. The black door slid open on its own, unnerving me. With a glance back at Mokuba, I slid into the cushy seat. Mokuba slid into the seat beside me and shut the door. He made a signal to the driver, and a silent engine started up. We motored off in the same complete silence.

**Hey! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, and I hope I've done Mokuba well. Read and review please. Please be kind in your reviews! It's okay to be critical, just don't use curse words. How do you like Kiara so far? A girl fit for Seto? Again, please review! Thanks ^^ Seto will be coming in in later chapters. Any questions?  
**

**-June**


	2. Chapter 2 Trapped!

**Hey again! ^^' I'm so sorry about this late update, please read and review anyways! **

* * *

Secret of the Blue Eyes White Dragon

Chapter Two: Trapped

I sat nervously in the sleekly opulent limousine. It'd been a long time since I was inside one, so I had to keep looking around and checking that this craziness was actually real. Me, Kiara Walters, street kid of three years, riding in a limo again after years away from this sort of thing. I couldn't believe it, not really. Beside me, Mokuba smirked at my nerves when he thought I couldn't see. I scowled, fidgeting with my seatbelt. Truthfully, it had been about three years since I had any sort of binding on my body, especially seatbelts. When I could afford it, I rode on a bus. Nothing like this had come my way in a long time.

Something within me stirred as we approached a skyscraper labeled, what else, KaibaCorp. I was used to the stirrings, but not like this; the stirrings usually warned me of danger, but this felt more like….joy. I blinked bemusedly and shook my head. Stupid sixth sense. I had had it ever since I could remember. It saved my butt more than once on the streets; it also saved me many a beating back home. _There is absolutely nothing joyful about a millionaire possibly obsessing over you,_ I mentally lectured myself. I also scolded myself mentally for not connecting the name Kaiba with the tallest building in Domino City, it's doors flanked by massive metallic blue dragon statues. When the door of the limo opened, I was still so wrapped up in my own thoughts it took my arm being grabbed by the burly driver to snap me out of my own thoughts.

I growled and yanked my arm out of the burly driver's grip. _Nobody chains me! Never again! I won't submit to that sort of thing ANYMORE!_ I restrained further snarling and got out of the limo as primly as I could.

* * *

**Mokuba's POV**

Mokuba watched Kiara as she got out of the limo, obviously in a huff. He didn't exactly understand what had drawn his brother to this girl to the point of obsession. She was rather plain looking, besides the odd silver hair and her eyes. She was fairly tall and skinny, typical of many street kids.

Mokuba was silently thankful that neither him nor Seto had to resort to running from Gozaburo Kaiba. Even if that had resulted in Seto's torture for so many years. Mokuba winced silently as he remembered how many times Seto had come back from his study sessions bruised and cut by Gozaburo's favorite weapons, a switchblade and books slammed into his older brother in various ways. Shivering slightly, Mokuba shook his head to clear it of such depressing memories. He needed to focus on Kiara for the moment. He looked over and realized Kiara had fixed those slightly unnerving dark blue eyes on him. Mokuba blinked in surprise when he remembered what Kiara's eyes reminded him of.

His brother's Blue Eyes White Dragon.

_How in the world could a human have a dragon's eyes? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with the Egyptian stuff Yugi is always talking about.. . . Otherwise, Seto is going to be irked. . . REALLY irked._

However, Kiara's eyes were far more wary and vulnerable than the beautiful, powerful dragon's eyes. She looked nervous. Kiara kept fidgeting as they walked into the front office. The buxom pinkette front office secretary beamed at Mokuba when she saw him. She waved them over happily. Mentally groaning, he walked over with Kiara warily following me. Mokuba wished that Cherry hadn't spotted them.

"Hey Mokuba-sama! Is this a girlfriend I see?"

Mokuba reddened, "No Cherry-san! This is possibly big brother's new secretary. Kiara-san, this is Cherry Sakuranjo. Cherry-san, meet Kiara Walters."  
Politely, Kiara put out her hand, "Good to meet you, Sakuranjo-san."

"Awwww, what a sweet girl! We will be lucky to have her on our team here at Kaiba Corp for sure. You know, I can tell," Cherry said, winking at us both. Her emerald eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Anyway, I can't keep big brother waiting. I have to get Kiara-san up to big brother's office," Mokuba said hastily, putting his hands on Kiara's slender back and pushing her over towards the elevator. Kiara wiggled loose, giving Mokuba a disgruntled look as he waved goodbye to Cherry.

Mokuba sighed and walked to the private elevator he used to visit his brother. Maybe this WOULDN'T blow up like so many things that had been going on lately had blown up. Hopefully his brother would find what he'd been searching so unknowingly desperately before in this young woman.

Love from someone besides Mokuba.

* * *

**Kiara's POV**

Elevators. Why does it always have to be elevators? I gulped as I looked warily at the all too small silver doors. Now was not a good time to have a crippling fear of small spaces. . . . I sighed uneasily as I screwed up my courage and forced myself to step inside after Mokuba. What made it all the worse was the inner part of the thing resembled a lushly upholstered partly metal tube. Doing my best not to show an ounce of my inner fear, I stood absolutely still as Mokuba pressed a button and the door closed.

A chill of impending doom rippled over me as the elevator began to rise. _Dammit. There's only one recourse now if I don't want to end up bawling like a baby by the time we're halfway up….Stop shaking! I mustn't show fear. After all, who knows if billionaires can scent fear….Ugh you are being silly… Get to the good part already… You know you're just babbling to cover the quiet._

I closed my eyes and slid easily into my haven from pain and fear. Memories of when I was the predator, not the prey. I was massive, my wings span over one hundred feet as I soared over a land of searing sun. Searching, always searching for something I needed beyond words. My wings beat powerfully as I soared over the palace this time, no one seeing me due to the fact I could camouflage myself well. With one more wing beat, I soared over the castle and deep into the desert. I let out a roar and the creatures that could hear me scattered in fear. The human in me loved this feeling, the feeling of utter invincibility. The feeling of soaring through cloudless sun-kissed skies, mistress of all you surveyed…

Utterly breathtaking. Faint memories drifted through my mind as I watched myself soar over the golden sands, growing more distinct as time passed: running over sand that seared my feet even as I gloried in the speed, eyes as blue as Egypt's sky, skin the color of dark sand, and a smile as warm as Ra's light… I smiled silently, curtailing the good memories not my own before they went a direction I preferred them not to. I was deeply glad to have these memories to go to in times of hurt.

Otherwise, I don't think I would have survived so long.

"Are you okay?"

Mokuba's voice jarred me out of my reverie. Aaaand back into the dratted elevator. _Dammit kid, why couldn't you just let me be? I HATE riding in these damn things…. _I resisted the urge to shudder. _Must not show fear. NEVER show weakness…_

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're lying…."

I jumped a little. _Blasted kid. What right does he have to call me a liar? _

"I know. Big brother-" Mokuba reddened, an obvious oops from him, "Seto tends to lie when I ask him that question. You got his expression when you said that."

"You're too perceptive for your age. I… I don't like small spaces. There. Happy?"

"Yeah. But you aren't. This is the only practical way to get to Seto's office. The public elevators would be a lot more crowded, and Mitzi would really screw up the introductions if we used the everybody-else entrance. "

After I shuddered in dislike of the idea of these tiny tubes being even MORE crowded, I felt a little sorry for Mitzi, whoever she was. It was obvious Mokuba didn't like her much, from the tone he said her name with. I sighed, fidgeting nervously. The ride up to the office seemed to take forever. I was starting to get a pounding headache behind my eyes from being cooped up in the too small space for so long…. _ Gods stop this… End this ride… This is taking too long… _

A screeching noise jarred me from my reverie.

I screamed aloud as the elevator jerked to a stop, throwing both of us off balance. Mokuba tumbled to the floor while I slammed into the doors of the elevator. There was a long moment of silence as we just caught our breaths, eyes wide.

I started to hyperventilate as I realized the elevator wasn't moving anymore. Sinking to sit in a hunched over position, I thought _Oh god, are we stuck?! Are we gonna~!? _ I started to shake, which was when I saw Mokuba. Black eyes wide, the boy was shaking worse than I was. And that was saying something. Taking and releasing a deep breath, I shakily crawled over to the younger boy. Pulling him into my arms, I cuddled him to my chest. Abruptly, he started to cry, tears leaking out of clenched shut eyes. I petted his hair, unable to speak for now but holding him tightly in a hug. After his brief crying jag, he sniffed and composed himself, wiping away evidence of tears. I smiled faintly when I saw- and recognized- the gesture.

He climbed out of my arms, standing on shaky legs. I let him climb over me to get to the control panel. Deftly, he slid his fingers under the panel and yanked something loose. A slender keyboard slid from the wall, and Mokuba started to rapidly type on it. A screen emerged from the wall. I watched, fascinated, as Mokuba typed quickly and a face appeared in the screen. A face that sent a thrill of familiarity through me. But this face was different than I remembered. Gone was the smile, gone was the warmth of his blue eyes. Even his skin seemed a colder color. I simply stared at him for a moment before he began speaking.

"Mokuba? Why are you calling me from the elevator? What's going on?"

"Nii-sama, the elevator's stuck!"

"Have you tried the override codes? Which floor are you on?"

"Yes and umm," he glanced up at the elevator's level screen. Mokuba promptly went white. I stood up on very shaky legs, my eyes on the screen. It didn't seem possible for the man in those memories not my own to have changed so much and yet so little. Apparently, Kaiba cared for his little brother just like he did in my memories (faint as they were), but he was… well, he FELT so different. There was a hard edge to his personality that I could detect even over the vid screen. It only seemed to soften around his little brother.

_What has made you so cold, Seto? Are you even really the man in my memories? It could be a coincidence that you look like him… Or you really could be the man who haunted my dreams ever since I can remember. I won't really know what to think until I meet you in person, now will I? _

"S-Seto… We're between floors…."

Kaiba swore, pinching the bridge of his nose in what looked like an attempt to stay calm.

"Damn… I'll send the mechanics. I'm coming as well. Do you have your cellphone Mokuba?"

"No! I didn't think that we'd get stuck in an elevator Seto!"

Brusquely, Kaiba said, "Stop panicking. I'll stay on with you, but I have to call the damn mechanics first. Can you hold on till then?... Wait. Did you say 'we'?"

"Y-yeah… Kiara is with me."

A vicious string of swears in various languages left Kaiba's mouth. He took a deep, calming breath and faced the screen. "Right. Now I see her. Will you do fine in there until I can send the mechanics to fix this problem?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm signing off Mokuba, Kiara."

"Come back on soon, Nii-sama."

The screen went black. Mokuba gave a shaky sigh, and plopped down where he stood. I stepped over to him, sitting behind him. Squirming around to face me, Mokuba gave me a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry we got into this… Normally Kaiba keeps this elevator in tip-top shape, but he's been kind of frazzled with Mitzi bothering him like she does. I'm really sorry this happened on today if all days..."

"It's not your fault, Mokuba-san."

Mokuba chuckled faintly, blushing a little as he rubbed his nose, "Hey, don't call me that. If you accept the job, you'll be pretty close to me and Seto. Is it alright if I call you Kiara?"

I fidgeted uncomfortably, "Sure Mokuba-sa- Mokuba."

"Cool," Mokuba said, a bright grin coming over his face. I couldn't help but smile. _Now I see why Kaiba is so protective of this kid… His smile lights up the room… _

"So… How old are you? Seto knows that you still go to school, but we never figured out your exact age…"

_Is he a stalker or what? Geez… I've heard of background checks for prospective employees but this is ridiculous…_

"Seventeen, going on eighteen."

"Ha-ha, like in 'The Sound of Music'! Cool. I'm sixteen."

"Really? You're a little short…"

Mokuba's cheeks flushed, "I know! But I really am sixteen! Seto and I are four years apart, but he got the height in our family… It gets kind of annoying when he can loom over you when you piss him off..."

I chuckled softly, "Sorry. Didn't mean to press a button. How tall is Kaiba?"

"Seto. And he's 186 centimeters tall. I'm 142 centimeters, officially. But Seto says I've grown a centimeter at least in the last month!"

I didn't want to burst the kid's bubble, but I doubted it. From the sounds of things, my assumption about Kaiba caring deeply for Mokuba seemed correct. And that love and respect was returned in spades by the younger boy. I listened as Mokuba chattered- mainly a ploy to get my mind off the fact that the walls felt like they were closing in around me. I also had a feeling Mokuba was chattering to fill the silence. I appreciated it. In return I made the necessary noises of polite conversation so he could continue.

Eventually, however, even Mokuba had to fall silent. I started to breathe a little faster when the silence stretched on uncomfortably. My head felt like it was being squeezed and it was starting to ache from the pressure. I sighed and pressed my fingers to my temple. I tried my best not to breathe harder, but I couldn't help it. The walls were closing in…. squeezing my head… _I'm not meant for small spaces…. No… Kaiba you had better get your tail into gear and come back on the damn vid com…. At least I'll have something to distract me from this… _

As time wore on, I realized the best idea would be to rescue myself. No sense depending on a guy who would be late like this. I mean, he was rescuing his brother too for Pete's sake! _Why would he be this late?! _I stood up quickly, startling Mokuba as I started probing at the walls, looking for an escape.

Helpfully, Mokuba spoke up, "There's a hatch on the top. But I can't reach it on my own…"

I gave him an irritated look, "Why couldn't you have mentioned that sooner?!"

"You didn't ask."

I growled, face palming. I looked up, and saw the now all too obvious metal hatch and handle sticking out from the rest of the mirrored ceiling. Squatting under the hatch, I turned my back to Mokuba, "Here. Climb on."

"What?"

"Climb on my back and get the hatch open. If there's a way to get up to another floor, like a ladder or something, go up it."

"Wh-what about you?"

"I'll manage," I forced out, feeling my chest tighten even as I said the lie. I would likely be in the throes of a panic attack by the time that slowpoke Kaiba got down here to rescue me. I refused to let Mokuba see me that way. He had already trusted me with so much… Mokuba had been one of the few people who had treated me decently in years. Well, actually, my whole life. He had been one of the nicest people I'd met.

"O-okay…" Mokuba climbed on awkwardly. It was obvious he had never had a piggyback ride before. I grunted softly as he accidentally bumped my ribs with his sneakers. Standing with difficulty, I braced myself against the wall while Mokuba awkwardly climbed higher. I grunted irritably when he started moving around erratically.

"What are you doing, running laps up there?"

"This hatch is kinda hard to open, it's never been used before… Ah! There we go," Mokuba said, and I felt his weight lift off my shoulders. Craning my neck upwards a little, I could just see him clambering onto a ladder on the wall of the shaft. The sense of loneliness descended over me again when I saw him climbing. Relief flooded me when, a few short minutes later, a floor door opened and Mokuba was hauled out. Then, to my surprise, I saw a tall, familiar man descend into the elevator shaft. Long, strong arms reached through the gap left by the open hatch and he swung easily into the elevator. Kaiba had to duck his head as his face swung around to meet mine.

I was left breathless by his face. On the video monitor, he had been handsome, but in person he was damn imposing. Striking blue eyes, brown hair a little mussed by his descent… Even the oddly angled head didn't spoil the image of ruthless perfection. _Oh, it figures my new boss turns me on….Let's hope he doesn't have as nasty a temper as Mokuba described… Oh well, at least this might just be a temporary job… _

If I had known how much trouble I would go through for this man, I, without a doubt, would have run the other way from him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in so dratted long! I've had the most horrible writers block for this story - Forgive me and review my tale, please! That is if anyone is still reading this story this year... Again, I am so so so so so sorry for the super duper late update! What do you think of Kiara? How did I do with Mokuba? How is Seto's portrayal? **

**Please review and tell me!**

**-June **


	3. Chapter 3 Job Offer

Secret of the Blue Eyes White Dragon

Chapter Three: Job Offer

Without preamble, Kaiba placed his hands on my waist. I yelped but didn't swat.

"What are you doing?"

"Lifting you through the hatch."

_Why is he doing this for me? I wonder…_

"Did your brother ask you to get me out?"

Kaiba blinked, clearly a little thrown off by the comment. He just grunted in reply, lifting me with ridiculous ease up to the opening. I yelped when he banged the back pack on my back into the side of the hatch opening.

"Watch out," I warned breathlessly before I started to wiggle.

I heard a grunt from below that proved Kaiba hadn't quite listened to me when I warned him. Scrambling onto the platform clumsily, I blushed when I felt his warm, strong hands leave my waist. _Lord but that man exudes sex appeal… _My cheeks were probably glowing in the dark from how hot they felt. Scrambling clumsily to a standing position, I gripped the metal bars of the ladder with considerable nerves.

Starting to climb, I tried not to notice how all the walls seemed to be closing in on me as I got higher and higher. My dizziness and the throbbing pain in my head grew with each faltering move up the ladder. I tried to take heart in that I could see the light of the opened elevator door. Then, I placed my hand where I thought that there was another of the metal rings. Turns out, I had started to see things.

I shrieked as I felt my hands and feet leave the ladder. _No! Not here! Dammit!_

Before I even had time for my life to flash before my eyes, I landed hard in someone's arms. I heard an irritable grunt from that someone, and looked up into irascible dark blue eyes as they looked down at me. My cheeks heated right back up and I looked away from Kaiba. Surprisingly gently for someone so cold- and I don't mean physically, bodily he really was warm- Kaiba set me down. With wobbly legs I straightened- feeling the full impact of Kaiba's physical charm in the small space.

I couldn't seem to get my heart rate to slow down, nor wrench my eyes from his face. Kaiba did it for me, and turned around. He knelt, making his considerable height quite a bit shorter. I looked on in confusion.

"Get on."

_Wait just a minute… Is he offering me a piggyback ride?_

"Huh?"

_Oh, real articulate Kiara… He's gonna think you're a total idiot! Or worse…._

"Since you've proven completely inept at climbing, I'll get you out."

I blushed irritably. _The arrogance of this guy! _I couldn't see his face but I was just sure he was smirking from that tone of voice. Reluctantly and awkwardly, I climbed onto his back. Latching my legs around his middle and trying to keep my grip on his shoulders fairly loose, I got a nose full of his scent. He smelled almost clinical- nothing like the man in my not memories- but as I leaned closer in a slight panic as he stood up, I got a whiff of something primal. Something utterly and completely male. Danger sensors screamed I my head as I felt Kaiba mount the ladder and start climbing. _This man is dangerous! _My inner senses howled, clamoring to stay away from him.

And yet, something primal within me compelled me to stay like this, latched to his back and- I don't know how or why I thought this- utterly safe from harm. I silently buried my face in his neck, the strands of hair tickling my nose a little bit. Closing my eyes so I wouldn't freak out accidentally again, I accidentally on purpose inhaled. A soft, blissful noise escaped my throat as I scented what was under the clinical smells. Warm sand and hot desert winds, drifting just under the surface of the covering scents. I unknowingly pressed closer, a strange warmth heating my entire lower half. I didn't know what it was, but it sure as heck felt good…

My eyes clicked open automatically when I felt Seto- no, KAIBA- climb awkwardly out of the elevator shaft. Scrambling off his back, I was blushing as, on shaky legs, I sat with a bump as soon as I made it clear of the elevator. Mokuba had pounced on Kaiba, his arms wrapped tightly around his older brother's neck. I blinked in surprise when I saw Kaiba smile at Mokuba, the smile dying a painless death after a few moments when he briefly buried his face in his little brother's hair. I hadn't even been paying attention to the medics that milled about me, but when Kaiba stopped smiling everything seemed to click back into focus.

I irritably shooed the medics away, being alright now that I was out of that elevator shaft and I could breathe again. Slightly shakily, I stood up. Only to be almost bowled right back over when Mokuba pounced, hugging me and babbling a mile a minute. I said all the right things to what I could hear, and while Mokuba was talking himself out, I looked up to see Kaiba glaring around as if to see whom he might punch.

Then, Kaiba's eyes swung around to meet mine squarely. Those blue eyes were utterly hypnotizing in their intensity. My breath froze and I just couldn't breathe. Memories fluttered through my mind: a child's warm blue eyes smiling wanly at me; the jolting of a horse's body beneath me, galloping swiftly; the blast of hot, dry winds across my cheeks. Memories swam in his eyes, and he looked briefly startled to be viewing them.

And then he looked away, when Mokuba had let go of me. It was like a wave of cold had swept over my heart, instantaneously snuffing out any warmth my body had ever gained by his intense gaze. I felt so chilled and empty my hand found its way to my breast without my noticing it- my heart almost stilling completely. Mokuba frowned worriedly, looking between us unhappily. He seemed to sense what was going on- this strange battle of heated stares and cold silences between us. I stood up, and the spell was broken. My legs were a little shaky, but beyond that I was fine.

"Come with us. The stairs are a more feasible option right now."

And with that, "Lord" Kaiba turned on his heel and started walking. Mokuba trotted after him like a faithful puppy, glancing back occasionally to make sure I was following. I obediently followed- mostly because I wanted to know more about this secretive, hot-and-cold man that triggered more memories than I had ever discovered on my own.

He was more interesting than I thought he would be. Seeing him interact with Mokuba- a smile here and there, but fainter every time- made me wonder if he was as icily efficient as he appeared. Now that I got a look at him when he wasn't quite as intimidating as in a small space, Kaiba almost looked worn. That could have been from the scare Mokuba had given him, but something else told me otherwise. Shaking my head to clear it from these disturbingly odd thoughts, I concentrated on climbing the stairs in front of me.

* * *

**About an Hour Later...**

* * *

I groaned in relief when we came to the lavishly decorated secretary section of Kaiba's office. A young woman, maybe several years older than myself with messy black hair and thick looking glasses jumped up to greet us, surprise etched on her face.

"K-Kaiba-sama! Wh-what happened?!"

Kaiba said, the ice back in his eyes, "An elevator got stuck. That's all."  
With that, he put an arm behind Mokuba and hurried him on. Mokuba in turn grabbed my hand and tugged me along with him and his brother. Stumbling a little, I followed clumsily.

Kaiba loosed Mokuba calmly, and I could tell that he was trying not to blow up. Somehow, I knew he wanted to rant about nosy secretaries and something else. He glanced briefly, cursorily over at me before he moved to sit down at his desk. Mokuba easily plopped down on one of the two chairs besides Kaiba's. Leaving me the rather uncomfortable choice between sitting in a stiff-backed metal chair and standing. I sat, because I wanted to be comfortable studying this disturbingly familiar and different man.

"Well. Good work, Mokuba. Welcome, Miss-"

"Walters. Kiara Walters," I said, wondering what he was playing at. He obviously knew my name already. I mean, **Mokuba **had known me. Which means the head of Kaiba Corp. had to know my name. _Right?_

When I spaced back in, I realized Kaiba was looking at me strangely. Like he was startled at hearing my name. Moments later, it was replaced by the iciness that I had thought was his true self. A deep well of resentment sprang up inside me at the switch. I wanted to see his true heart, and here he was, hiding it from me with that damn facade of iciness...

With a blink, I looked away, realizing how silly it was to think these things. _He's a prospective meal ticket, nothing else,_ my mind argued. My heart, however, was of a different opinion.

**He looks so much like that man we remember... You can't argue with that, can you? **

_Yeah, he does LOOK like the guy, but who's to say it wasn't a coincidence? _

**I feel it! He's not as cold as he appears...**

_And WHERE have your feelings led you? Nowhere but the Heartbreak Hotel! You FELT that your step father would be kind, and how did THAT turn out? He put you in a garret, and your Mom never said nay! You FELT that Devon was the one, and look how that turned out. Your feelings are good for one thing and one thing only- dreaming away the hours of hurt you endured!_

Mentally clamping down on the bad memories, I refocused on Seto- I mean Kaiba. Kaiba. He's KAIBA, not Seto...

"Alright then, Miss Walters. My brother has told you of my offer, correct?"

"The basics of it yes," I hedged, confused as to why he asked.

"Then to the specifics. In exchange for assisting me where necessary, you will have a company apartment and a decent income. You will be able to continue your high school studies, with one stipulation. If requested, you must immeidiately return to the Kaiba Corp building if called for."

I weighed his offer carefully. He was offering me the chance of a lifetime. A roof over my head and a steady job. I could even continue my studies, even if Domino High didn't normally allow jobs. I still wasn't quite clear on why he wanted me so badly, exactly. But why look a gift horse in the mouth? Despite the ice, he seemed to be truly honest. Well, one thing would decide the honesty.

I looked him right in the eyes. Letting the feeling of the memories wash over me, I let the one who wasn't me take a look at him. I liked to think that the spirit of the woman who made these memories was still here, and from her sprang my talent for diving truth from lies. Looking into his frozen eyes, I saw that he really did mean the offer. No traps for the girl with strange powers were formulated beforehand in this one's mind. I closed my eyes, and released a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

Re-opening them, I heard Kaiba speak again. His voice slightly rougher than before, "Well, Miss Walters? Do we have a deal?"

I replied with a certainty, "Yes, Mr. Kaiba. We have a deal."

* * *

**Kaiba's POV**

After the girl- no, the woman- and Mokuba had exited, Seto stood up. Unable to control the restless energy that had suddenly come over him, he paced the length of his office.

That girl's eyes had rattled him. Badly. They were so damn similar to his favorite card. And when she looked at him with such intensity...

His heart had skipped a beat.

It was like the dragon he most favored was staring at him out of the body of a human girl. Fingering the necklace he kept about his neck at all times, he kept fidgeting with the card-shaped pendant. Kaiba had never been this rattled, body and soul, since his father had been alive. And he hated this feeling. The feeling of uncertainty. Of not knowing what the hell could happen with this not so little venture...

He picked up a round, stone paperweight and started fiddling with it. Seto was nervous, but he couldn't figure out why. Still not having run off the restlessness that had so suddenly possessed him, he kept moving. Occasionally going in circles around his desk, most of the time he paced the length of his penthouse office.

He wished he had never seen her- no, that wasn't it. Something in him yearned to call her back, to beg her to stay-_wait. Beg? SETO KAIBA DOES NOT BEG! __DOGS like Joey Wheeler beg... Not people like Seto Kaiba! _

That was when he threw the paperweight at the window. It bounced off and hit him in the boot. Hard.

Cursing furiously, Seto limped over to his cushy desk chair. Sitting down with a groan, he hoped that his computer assistant wouldn't comment. He had had enough tantrums in front of her in the relative privacy of his own office. Wheeling his office chair over to the windows, he looked down. A few people entered and exited, looking like ants from his high vantage point. His lips twitched into an unfamiliar position when he saw the familiar spiky black head of Mokuba exit, closely followed by the silver waves that shone in the sun.

Kiara. Kiara WALTERS, of all people. _It could be a coincidence_, he thought. That the missing daughter of his greatest business rival, William Walters, just happened to have eyes that looked like the Blue Eyes White Dragon's. And other bodily characteristics that forcibly reminded him of the girl he had seen in that whole transport to ancient Egypt mess with the nerd herd.

Seto Kaiba simply covered his eyes with his hands.

No, it couldn't be. No more Egyptian mess now that he was out of personal debt to the odd squad. He shuddered at the thought of being drawn into that looniness again.

Seto jerked in surprise when he felt a burning sensation near his extra deck pouch. Wincing slightly and pawing for the pouch, he hissed in pain when he felt the metal burn his hand as he dumped it onto his desk. Glaring at it, he wondered what the hell had made it act like this. Hesitantly, he reached out to the pouch. When his fingers brushed it, it was cool.

Only for a moment. Then the burn redoubled.

Snarling and fumbling to open the pouch (which, in hindsight, might not have been the best idea), he tipped the contents out of it. When the only card in there slipped onto the desk, the heat instantly abated. The card was face down, so Seto reached to turn it face up out of curiousity.

To his shock, it was one of his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards.

And the eyes... The eyes were **glowing**...

* * *

**Hey all! This is my last update before I get to spend a week in Florida, where I don't think I'll have time to update. ^^' I'm so sorry about the lateness of this update, I've just had a bunch going on. Moving being one of my hassles. I moved to my grandma's house just a week or two ago, and moved away from my best friend in the process. You guys get my last update for a while, so please give me a review :3 I really, really want to know what you think of this update! **

**What do you think of the snippets of Kiara's past? What do you think of Kaiba's Blue Eyes Dragon card's strange new effect? What will happen to Kiara in this new job? Read (and hopefully review) to find out!  
Leave a review! :) **

**-June**

**EDIT: I didn't get to post this before vacation, so I'm posting one day into vacay, you lucky viewers! Leave a review please! **


	4. Chapter 4 Past Comes Knocking

Secret of the Blue Eyes White Dragon

Chapter Four: Past Comes Knocking

"Kaiba-san, I've brought your coffee," I announced, knocking. After a month or two of being on the job, I had figured out that Kaiba needed an errand girl the most out of all the jobs. The reason he still called me a secretary was that he did, indeed, need someone to help him manage appointments.

The load was simply too big for one person. Not that he would ever admit it, but Mokuba had cornered him into getting a secretary in the first place. Which was why he had been given the job of finding the replacement: me.

"Come in."

The response was always the same, no matter the time of day. And believe me, he worked **late. **

As in the wee hours of the morning late. I let myself in and walked over to Kaiba's desk. He hadn't even bothered to raise his head, he was so engrossed in paperwork. That was a little unusual; Kaiba normally preferred computers to paperwork. I had seen him use paperwork all of three times in the two months I had been at this company. I set the coffee down on the holder designed for it, one of those that kept it warm. I plugged it in (apparently Kaiba had unplugged it at some point) and peered over Kaiba's shoulder.

He was working on spreadsheets for a presentation to his board, but that was about as far as I got. My head started spinning at the sheer volume of numbers, and yet I knew Kaiba would never ask for help unless I butted in. And I doubted that he ever would, despite the fact that I was usually only a room away.

"Do you need any help with that? Well, what is it anyways?"

Kaiba replied, rattling off technical terms that made my head really start to hurt.

"Argh, forget I asked..."

He almost smirked. Almost. There was an element of exhaustion that wouldn't go away in his blue eyes, even now. I frowned.

"Kaiba, when was the last time you slept?"

The look in his eyes as he evaded mine was all I needed to know. I huffed softly in half annoyance, half worry for him. He hadn't been sleeping a lot lately; I knew that from Mokuba, who had taken to talking to me about his big brother. Why, I didn't know. But the kid seemed relieved to have someone to talk to about his brother.

* * *

_Start Flashback_

* * *

_I was picking Mokuba up from school. I wasn't sure why, but I had been enlisted to go with the driver to pick him up from the private school he attended. Kaiba wasn't helping, because no matter how much I asked he refused to explain most of the tasks I ended up set. Even if I managed to complete them competently most of the time, I would have appreciated instructions. _

_Yawning softly, I watched patiently for the school to come into view. I had been getting more sleep since I had a decent place to do it, but now my rest was disturbed by odd dreams. Dreams where I saw through another woman's eyes, where I saw that warm hearted, passionate man in those memories not my own. Where had the guy gone, I couldn't help but wonder. Kaiba was perfunctorily polite to most of his employees, but even I had seen him fire someone in the first week I was here, all in a fierce rage. _

_Strangely, it didn't make me scared of him. It just made me wonder how one body sheltered two such extremes. Cold, surgical precision to the outside world and violent temper all in the same body... How could one being stand it? And there was also the side he showed to his little brother... Almost warm, but not quite.  
I wanted that fire, the one I had seen in my memories, back. _

"_Hey Kiara! What brings you here?"  
Mokuba's cheery voice brought me out of the reverie I'd slipped into. I grinned back, rolling my eyes playfully._

"_You're onee-san sent me. Not too sure what for though. Did Mitzi come to pick you up before?"_

"_Nope," Mokuba said, his eyes dancing at some hidden joke. _

"_Why are you laughing?" _

"_I'm not laughing, I'm not," Mokuba protested, unable to stop the big grin on his face._

_I pouted a bit; the younger Kaiba was freer with his laughter, but this time I wasn't sure what was so funny. In the short time I'd been with them, I had designated their roles to each other firmly. Kaiba was the strong one, the one who fought away the nightmares and provided for his little brother. Mokuba, on the other hand, had an equally important role. He did his best to make his older brother smile, made sure that he didn't work himself into passing out, and tried to get Seto away from the company every once and a while so he could think without grownup issues intruding. _

"_Then what in the world is making you laugh so much?"_

_There was a rather smug look in Mokuba's dark eyes. He was fidgeting as if he was suddenly on a sugar high, and he kept fiddling with the straps of his school bag. Mokuba's grin was nearly uncontrollable as he replied, "Picking me up means that Seto trusts you, Kiara."_

_I blinked in surprise._

"_Really? Why?"_

"_I don't know, but I'm really glad he does. Seto doesn't give out trust lightly, y'know."_

_I smiled uneasily, "But why would he trust me?"_

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

I remembered Mokuba being remarkably cagey on the subject of Seto trusting me where he was so open with everything else I had run into. The knowledge that this icy man placed even the slightest trust in me, even gotten from an outside source, heartened me. I wanted to pierce that ice that he projected for everyone else to see. Get rid of that damn facade.

Shaking my head a little, I came back to myself. Kaiba had gone back to his work; I couldn't quite figure out why he hadn't thrown me out yet. Focusing back in on Kaiba, I frowned. I didn't want to be a mother hen, but even I was starting to see the faint bags of exhaustion under Kaiba's startling blue eyes.

"Seto-san."

He looked up; it was highly irregular of me to use his first name, even with an honorific. I scowled sternly at him. It was hard to do that when he was standing, him being taller than me, so I took a chance while I could.

"You need to get some sleep. Sleep deprivation impairs the logic you pride yourself on so much."

A dark, irritated look surfaced in his eyes. While he looked like he wanted to argue the point, he saw the sense in it. I smiled, sure I had won the argument for the first time with a Kaiba.

"Get out of here, Kisara. It's none of your business."  
I blinked in confusion; that wasn't my name. He looked rattled by the mistake himself, which was highly odd. Kaiba swiftly snapped back to the icy facade that I hated so much- only with an added pinch of fierce anger. Directed at me, admittedly, it scared me a little.

"Out."

I glared at him, frustrated at him for not revealing who this "Kisara" person was.

"Who is she?"  
"OUT." He was glaring now, as much as he ever allowed himself to. He was starting to get mad, but I was starting to get reckless.  
"Who is Kisara? It's certainly not me, Seto-sama," I said.

I refused to flinch when he repeated his mantra, louder this time and punctuated by a slammed fist to his desk.

Baring my teeth in what felt like a natural reaction, I snapped, "Alright, Kaiba. I'll get out. But listen up. I don't tolerate secrets well. Especially when they obviously have something to do with me."

With that, I turned my back and flounced out angrily. Or tried to; my hand had turned the doorknob when I froze. With shock I felt something wicked fast and sharp slice just behind me. Whipping around, I found Kaiba standing up and looking like he was frozen. My eyes roved ceaselessly until I found what I was looking for.

When my eyes fell on the card, and the crude drawing of a Blue Eyes White Dragon- with two key differences to the normal card- I nearly fainted. _Not again. Oh my God, not again! Why so soon? Why today? Why in front of my boss, of all people?_

I turned back to the door, frantically trying to open it and to escape, escape the questions I knew would follow an attack like this.

"Lock Doors."

I turned around to face a now impassive Kaiba, who had just spoken.

I couldn't believe he was trapping me here; trapping me with no hope of escape. My heart started to beat faster with an emotion that was foreign to me as he gazed penetratingly at me. It felt like a predator staring down prey. A spurt of rage prompted me to glare right back. **Nobody, NOBODY **EVER made me feel like prey. Not anymore. Never again! My fists compulsively clenched.

I was suddenly reminded of that card- a Blue Eyes drawn in black, surrounded by flames. My body chilled just a small bit. _Father really knows how to get to me, _I mused briefly. Something drew my eyes back to Kaiba's blue eyes. They were intense... But I could see the shadows behind them. If I didn't know better, I'd say Seto Kaiba was worried about me.

"What was that?"

I grinned, although it was crooked and not like a real grin at all.

"You have your secrets, I have mine, Kaiba-sama," I said, a mocking twist to my lips.

"Tell me. I order you to."

I laughed, a high, cracked version of my real laughter.

"You don't hold my chain. No one does anymore, Seto Kaiba. I was doing FINE on my own. I can manage on the streets no problem. So what do you have to threaten me with? To hold over my head?"

"..." His glare increased, and I smiled to see him so frustrated.

"You were the one who invited me into your life, Seto Kaiba. So mind telling me why? Why you'd trust a girl fresh off the streets to pick up your precious brother?"

"You have your secrets, and I have a right to mine."

I scowled when he threw back my words with such aplomb. Damn that icy, sarcastic smart ass facade of his... That and the attack was NOT helping to calm either of us down.

"You know what? Teme, I don't have to listen to this. You can't detain me. It's a violation of rights, and harassment to boot."

He growled, "If it's keeping you from further harm, I don't give a shit!"

He crossed the room in a few quick strides, over to where I was frozen in place. He put his arms on either side of my head, backing my against the wall. I watched him with wide eyes, feeling hunted again. Surely he didn't mean to... He couldn't. Not Seto...

* * *

**Seto's POV**

She was watching him with something that bordered on fear. That would never do. Seto knew he couldn't hurt this girl, this woman, and it wasn't only her resemblance to the Kisara of the Egyptian madness that precluded him driving her out of his life by force.

Her stubborn nature, her refusal to give in to his every whim like most people would; her silver hair that looked so damn soft, even when she was a street rat; the way her eyes, so like **his** dragon's, flashed when she was very angry; the ease with which he could make her flare up or simmer down; in all honesty, her everything.

God, he wanted to possess her in the worst way. It had only grown worse with the months of close contact they had had; every brush of her fingers, every smile had sent electricity sizzling up his spine. He may have been an ice block to most, all except Mokuba, but he was still a red-blooded **guy**, dammit. He could only tolerate her touch, her nearness for so long without going wild.

Admittedly inexperienced, Kaiba had never wanted to kiss a woman so he never had, he pressed his lips to hers. They were soft and full, tasting of heat and something he had never had before. That new taste ignited something in him; he had to have more. _More! _The part of him that was in control demanded.

So his tongue deepened the connection. She tasted of the sun, salt winds, and spices now, an addictive mixture. He foggily heard soft, feminine noises which only increased the heady mixture of feeling he was savoring at the moment. His fingers, almost automatically, found their way into her hair and he groaned into her lips.

It **was **as soft as it looked.

His long fingers flexed, enjoying that which they had never felt before. He could feel her arms find their way to nestle around his neck. He couldn't seem to care that she had found her way to his most vulnerable area besides a certain other. Speaking of that area, it was getting disturbingly (or it would have been disturbing, had he been thinking straight) out of control.

She pressed herself close, and it was all he could do to contain the moan that would have escaped. He had never seen the sense in the enjoyment of the female (or male, mind you) body, but this sensation... It evoked the fantasies he had never had about the female body. The soft, keening noises escaping from Kiara's lips were actually helping with those fantasies. One hand stole from her hair and traveled downward.

Her breast was soft and full, fitting to his hand as if made for it. He fondled it, teasing the erect nipple he could almost feel underneath the bra she wore. His hand smoothly caressed over it, over her, stroking downward over her warm stomach, drawing ever closer to the bottom of her shirt. He only barely heard the beep and click that meant the doors were being unlocked.

"Hey Seto, I'm here," a voice chimed happily, penetrating the lustful haze that had enveloped Kaiba's mind like a knife.

* * *

**Kiara's POV**

I startled when I heard Mokuba, and finally brought myself to shove Kaiba off. Only he wasn't there anymore. He stood maybe three paces from me, with a poleaxed look about him. My eyes widened when I realized what I'd done, and after what. I had kissed my boss!

"Uh... Should I leave you guys alone?"

I wasn't ready to deal with that. No more alone time for him and me. I got naughty when that happened. And me kissing him was just going to bring us heartbreak in the end. I shook my head, flustered, and trying to remind myself there WAS no us. And there never would be...

My eyes flew to the door, my cheeks heating up until I was sure they were glowing. I ran for the door, and this time, nobody stopped me. I ran out, choosing to take the stairs instead of the elevator.

Almost welcoming the burn in my feet as I kept going down, down, down, I tried not to think. Not to think on where Kaiba's hand had almost gone, or how much I wanted our little kiss to be more... More than one kiss, more than an all too brief caress... Shaking, I blinked to clear my eyes of the moisture that was gathering there. I had quit my old life for a reason. I wasn't suited for that world. Never, never again would I be chained down by gratitude or being beholden to anyone...

Not even the man of my dreams and nightmares.

* * *

**Wow, it got STEAMY near the end, didn't it? What do you think of the mistake between Kiara's name and Kisara? And talk about bad timing for Mokuba! XD Ok, seriously, what do you think of how I did Kaiba? Is he too OOC? I sort of feel like he was a little OOC to me, but he had been exposed to Kiara for a long period and she had just been threatened. What do you think of this chapter? Should I name it something else? I thought Past Comes Knocking is appropriate, considering the possible culprit behind this frightening twist. Okay, leave a review!**

**Again, Leave a review to tell me what you think! **

**Virtual cookies and drinks (Non alchoholic depending on your age, thank you) to all who review!  
**

**-June **


End file.
